We Didn't Know
by Crystal-Ice2
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione and Draco both lose their memories after a freak potions accident. With no memory of their past could romance spark? HrD PLEASE R&R!
1. Trouble in the Great Hall

**I Wish You Hated Me** - (This title may change so if it is different change these words mentally. Thank you).

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Chapter One

Hermione sighed as she pulled herself out of bed from a restless night of sleeping. She rubbed her eyes as she walked over to her dresser. Hermione wasn't looking where she was going so, she tripped over one of her many school books.

The other girls in her dormitory rushed over to her helping her up and asking her if she was alright. Hermione nodded herself politely and began to take out her clothes for the day.

While getting dressed, she remembered that she had double potions with the Slytherins today. Her already terrible mood sunk even lower.

The other girls were still caking on their make-up when Hermione exited the dormitory, lugging her heavy school bag behind.

Ron and Harry were already sitting in armchairs by the fire when she finally got down the steps with her bag.

"Morning Hermione!" they both said cheerfully as she approached them.

Hermione exchanged their greeting. "Ready to go breakfast?"

They nodded and followed Hermione out the portrait hole, also pulling their heavy school bags.

The Great Hall was filled with students talking loudly and quickly eating their meal. The trio worked their way through the crowd and finally made it to their seats.

Ron and Hermione immediately began filling their plates as Harry got out his schedule.

He groaned loudly making Ron looked up from his already half eaten sausage. "We have double potions with the Slytherins today."

"I know." Hermione said, unhappily. "I remembered when I got up. Doesn't it just make you in a fantastic mood?"

Harry and Ron nodded sarcastically. Harry reluctantly began putting food on his plate, thinking that the slower he went the more time he'll have out of potions. With one look from Hermione he quickened his pace. They didn't have much time before the had their first classes.

Hermione finished her breakfast and said good-bye to Harry and Ron. "See you at lunch." she said with a little fake cheerfulness. They waved to her and she walked towards the door.

When she got nearer to the Slytherin table she could her Malfoy bragging to Crabbe and Goyle about how rich his family was. Hermione rolled her eyes and wondered how people can get so thick. She hurried away before Malfoy could notice her and say something mean.

Her day did improve, however, when she arrived at Arithmancy. Professor Vector did her usual routine by taking roll call and asking them a few questions.

When she finished asking questions, Hermione was in a good mood because Gryffindor was twenty points up. Of course, she would probably lose them again during Potions.

Professor Vector handed out an assignment to every student and gave them the rest of the class to work on the problems. Hermione was glad that the problems were hard because they kept her mind off Snape's class that afternoon. Hermione had only done about three-fourths of the fifty problems when the bell rang for lunch.

Hermione gathered up her bag and hurriedly walked out of the room. With her stomach growling like it was she could hardly concentrate on her work.

Harry and Ron weren't sitting at the Gryffindor table when Hermione sat down. She decided to wait for them to start eating, despite her growling stomach, so she pulled out a book and started to engorge herself in the book.

Just as she was about to turn the page, she heard shouts coming from across the hallway. Hermione looked up just in time to she four different rays of light emit from Harry, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle's wands'.

She stood up, causing her book to fall on the ground. She gasped when she saw all four of them fall to the to the ground. She leaped out of her seat and raced towards where Harry and Ron had fallen down.

There was already a crowd of people standing there so she had to push her way through to get to them. She checked for a pulse, knowing that they couldn't be dead. It was just an impulse that she hadn't bothered to stop.

They were still breathing normally, just not 'with it.' She got out her wand knowing that Crabbe and Goyle had performed the _Universius _spell. This spell would make the victim think that they were somewhere else. She quickly performed the counter-spell.

In no time Harry and Ron were sitting up, clenching their fists and looking like they wanted to take on their two enemies a second time.

"Excellent use of a counter-spell, Miss Granger." Dumbledore's voice said from behind her. "Thirty points to Gryffindor."

Hermione turned around and beamed at Dumbledore. She could see Professor Snape glaring at her in the background, obviously unimpressed with her magical ability.

"Everyone please return to your seats." Dumbledore sternly said.

He then looked at Harry and Ron in an disapproving manner. "You two go on to the hospital wing for a check up. You are excused from your next class. As punishment you both will receive detentions with me tonight and ten points each will be taken from Gryffindor"

Harry and Ron stood up and grumpily waved good-bye to Hermione. They nodded weakly. Hermione rose before Dumbledore turned to the still unconscious Crabbe and Goyle.

He whispered the counter-curse and woke them both up. "Both of you head to the hospital wing. You are excused from you next class. Twenty points total will be taken from Slytherin."

Crabbe and Goyle grunted before standing up to leave the Great Hall. Hermione and Malfoy were still leaning on the ground, next to where their friends had been lying.

They looked over at each other. Draco glared menacingly towards her. Hermione not wanting to stoop to his level, ignored him. She didn't realize that in a few hours she would wish that Malfoy was treating her this way.

That was really fun to write. Don't ask me why because I have no idea. Anyway please review because I just wrote this story.


	2. Snape's Revenge

The infamous disclaimer-I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Two**

By the time Hermione reached the Potions classroom, she was about to explode with frustration. She hated Malfoy and his dumb cronies. They were always making things difficult for her.

Hermione threw her books down grumpily, causing her bag to open and her quills and ink to go flying. She rolled her eyes at the increasingly terrible direction of her day.

Neville Longbottom, who had been sitting in front of her, politely reached down to help her gather up the scattered supplies.

"Don't worry about it Neville." Hermione said, shaking her head softly. She raised her wand and said 'gatherio' and all her school things replaced themselves back into place.

Hermione got out her Potions materials before hearing a cold voice from behind her. "Doing magic in class when not instructed, Granger?"

Hermione's heart dropped to the floor as she turned around to face Snape. His upper lip was curled in an unpleasant way and his eyes looked fiercer than ever.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." he said cruelly. "This is Potions not Charms. I figured you would be able to notice that."

Hermione bit her lip in anger and pretended that her notebook was Snape's slimly face. With one thrust she pushed her quill into the middle causing it to break in half.

Before Snape could notice what she had done she quickly stuffed the quill into her bag and produced a new one. She could easily fix it later when Snape wasn't around.

Snape sneered at everyone in the room. With a wave of his wand Snape put the directions for a Temporary Memory Loss Potion. His lip curled up even farther. "This is due by the end of the period."

"Before you begin, does anyone know how long this potion lasts." Snape asked. Ignoring Hermione's hand, he continued, "Noone? Noone at all? Well, it lasts 24 hours and there is not antidote or counter curse."

"So, if you are dumb enough to spill it on you, you deserve to have it done. Also, if you are an idiot and spill it on yourself, the time you are 'out of it' you will only remember blurry details of what you have done."

Hermione thought he was finished so she began organizing her supplies to work by herself.

"Ah, wait Granger." Snape interrupted. "Why don't you work with Draco, since your other partners had a little accident."

Hermione's blood boiled inside her veins as she gathered up her materials and headed over to Malfoy's table. When she reached it, Malfoy didn't even flinched or move his feet that were on the chair that she had to sit in.

"Move your feet Malfoy." Hermione said coldly, glaring holes through Malfoy's evil face.

"You could ask nicely, but I guess I can't expect that from you now can I? Stupid mudbloods have no manners." He replied, not changing expression or opinion.

Hermione, unfortunately losing her cool, yanked the chair out from under him, causing his feet to fall roughly to the floor.

Malfoy did not reply, however, he just stood up and walked over to the student supply cabinet. Hermione sat down and began weighing the supplies that she already had available.

Malfoy came back and began carefully chopping and shredding supplies. Hermione was surprised about how careful he was in doing this work. She always thought he made Crabbe or Goyle do it for him.

Hermione and Malfoy did not say a word to each other for the whole entire project. It still turned out alright because in the end, it turned to be the correct color, deep blood red.

The potion bubbled and boiled in the large cauldron that was enclosed around it. Hermione reached for the cauldron handle to lift it off the fire.

"You better let me do it mudblood. You might spill it on me." Malfoy said reaching for the handle.

Instinctively, Hermione held on tighter to the handle. Malfoy angrily grabbed for the handle and pulled it away hard, not wanting Hermione to hold the potion.

The cauldron flew from both of their grasps in Malfoy's direction. Hermione tried to catch it, but it was too late. The potion flew all over Malfoy, in a cold, icy mass. This particular potion when heated just bubbled and did not heat.

The only part that Snape saw was Hermione hand reaching outward towards Malfoy and the cauldron falling in the same direction.

"GRANGER!" he yelled, his lip about to be pulled upward off of his face. "FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione tried to explain what had happened but it was no use. Snape was not going to believe her. He made his way towards Hermione's table.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! THIS POTION CAUSES MEMORY LOSS! SO NOW IT IS YOUR JOB TO WATCH AFTER MR. MALFOY FOR THE NEXT TWENTY FOUR HOURS!"

Hermione cowered under Snape's shadow, trying to squeak out an explanation. Snape ignored her. He lowered his voice and looked at Malfoy.

"He'll come around soon. The potion just knocks you out temporarily." Snape then got a very evil look in his eyes and pulled on Draco's abandoned dragon hide gloves. He picked up a glob of the potion and looked like has was going to throw it into the cauldron.

He wound his arm up and prepared to aim. He pretended to have accidentally missed and hit Hermione on the arm.

Hermione's eyes widened as she slowly lost consciousness. If she would have remembered what Snape had done she would have said something. Hermione just couldn't bring herself (at that moment) to remember all the details.

She would just have to wait twenty-four hours.

YAY! I finished! Please read and review and I will get the next chapter up ASAP! I will write faster if I get more reviews because I know that people care about this story. Reviews also give me a creative boost that I usually need. Also, if you liked this story you will probably like my other stories. So, please read and reviews those too.


	3. Journey to the Grounds

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Three**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She was lying in a room that was completely white. The pillows and blankets were extra soft. The back of her head throbbed as she slowly tried to sit up. As she did she looked around the room.

"Where am I?" Hermione said to herself. As her eyes focused, she noticed a rather handsome boy with blonde hair lying in the bed next to her. He too seemed to just be waking up.

It was then that a plump witch with a white cap on entered the room. She introduced herself as Madam Pomfrey. She spoke very softly.

"Hermione dear?" she said, and Hermione assumed that she was talking to her. "You are in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While in potions class, you spilled some temporary memory loss potion onto yourself. You will get your memory back in twenty-four hours."

She then turned to the boy with blonde hair and told him that his name was Draco and that he was here on the same circumstances.

"The both of you will not be required to attend classes for the next twenty-four hours, nor are you required to remain here. You two should remain together for the mean time because your other classmates are still in classes," Madam Pomfrey said.

It took Hermione awhile to absorb this information. She couldn't possibly be a witch. Maybe she was going insane and was at a mental institution. Of course, all of this wasn't bad. She didn't mind this cute boy called Draco walking around with her.

"You two are free to go." the witch continued. "If you would like to go out to the grounds then go out this door, make two lefts, a right, and then down the staircase. Don't forget to skip the fourth stair from the bottom. It sometimes like to disappear. Then exit through the large wooden doors. Also do not go into the forest."

Hermione and Draco nodded as they rose from their beds. Hermione gave a small smile to Madam Pomfrey as she followed Draco out the door.

They headed out the hospital wing door and turned left. Hermione tried to think of something to say to Draco, but her nerves was getting to her. However, before she could say anything, Draco held his hand out and grabbed Hermione's arm, causing her to blush. With his free hand he pointed to a portrait on the wall.

"Look," he said softly. "They're moving."

Sure enough when Hermione looked up, their was a rather skinny man dancing with a rather large woman in the confines of their picture frame. Hermione's eyes widened.

"I guess Madam Pomfrey wasn't kidding about this place being a school for wizards." Hermione said, her arm tingling as Draco let go.

Draco laughed softly and motioned for Hermione to follow him. "I can't wait to see what's outside if this is what is inside."

At the next hallway intersection, they took another left. Draco was walking slightly in front of Hermione, so when he stopped short, she ran into him. His pale cheeks turned a soft pink.

Hermione wasn't sure what Draco had stopped for, but couldn't really concentrate. The fact that Draco was blushing because of her made Hermione also feel a little flushed.

Hermione looked around and discovered why Draco had stopped. Their was a girl with flaming red hair kneeling on the ground over a ripped school bag. She was so quickly gathering up her belongings, that she didn't notice that she was being stared at.

"Oh, hey Hermione." she said quickly, still not noticing Draco. "I would stay and chat, but I'm going to be late for Charms. Flitwick will probably give me detention if I don't hurry."

It was at that moment that she looked up and saw who Hermione was with. "What are you doing?" she demanded, a hint of alarm and anger in her voice.

Hermione wasn't quite sure how to answer this. She even know who this girl was, so she just answered her question like nothing was wrong. "Draco and I are going to the grounds."

The girl just gaped. "Have you gone mad?"

Hermione shook her head, now completely confused. "Was their something dangerous on the grounds or something? Madam Pomfrey had only mentioned not to go in the forest." she thought to herself, not realizing that girl was talking about the person she was with, not where she was going.

Draco just stood there, not knowing what to do. Finally he grabbed Hermione by the hand (at which Hermione blushed furiously) and pulled her past the gaping girl. "Let's go." he said softly.

It was only after they turned the corner that the girl with long red hair moved. She seemed to have forgotten that she was late for class.

"I wonder what that was about," Hermione said. "I can't even remember who that girl is."

It was then that she realized that she was still holding Draco's hand. She blushed slightly and looked at Draco. He just smiled at her. When they turned right at the next intersection, they were still holding hands.

They then reached the staircase and started to descend it. As they were all caught up in their emotions, they forgot to skip the fourth to last step and their shins soon disappeared in the stairs.

Only one of Draco's legs was caught, so after a few moments he freed himself. Unfortunately for Hermione, both of her legs were trapped in the tricky vanishing step.

Draco went down a step, and lifted Hermione easily up by the waist. He moved down one more step and carefully set her down on the place where he has just been standing.

Hermione's eye level was now at the same height as Draco's. For the first time Hermione realized how green his eyes were. For a few moments they just stood their, just looking at each other, Draco's hands still around her waist.

After a few moments, he leaned closer, about to kiss her lips. When he was about an inch from her lips, Hermione pulled away.

Hermione softly whispered, "I'm sorry," as Draco backed away feeling very embarrassed.

Neither of them said a word as they walked to large wooden front doors as indicated in Madam Pomfrey's directions. For the first time since she woke up, Hermione felt awkward in Draco's presence.

**A/N-Thanks for reading this chapter. I'll try to post the next one as soon as I can. In the meantime, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Warm Breeze

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Four

The awkwardness still hung over Hermione and Draco as they walked into the bright sunshine. The grounds were deserted, and the only sound that could be heard was the birds singing from nearby trees.

"Where do you want to go?" Draco asked, being the first to break the barrier of silence between the two of them.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, but then spotted a large tree that provided plenty of shade next to a large lake. Medium-sized flat rocks lay in random spots around the tree.

The pair of them headed towards the lake and sat beneath the large tree, its branches blocking out all of the sun.

The two of them sat there in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. Hermione mindlessly twisted her hair around one of her fingers, staring out onto the bright blue water.

Draco was the first to break the silence, "I probably shouldn't ask you this, but why, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but why did you turn away from me?"

Without even letting Hermione answer, he continued talking, "I know. It was a stupid and heartless question. Just forget I said anything."

Hermione looked up at Draco, trying to gain eye contact, but Draco was looking in the other direction, nervously smoothing back his blonde hair.

Finally, he did look in Hermione's direction, deciding not to put it off any longer.

Hermione didn't yell at him, or hit him for being a jerk. She just smiled. "Honestly," she began, "I wasn't sure if I had a boyfriend. If I do I wouldn't want to kiss someone else."

Draco nodded in understanding. He hadn't even thought of that. "What if he had a girlfriend?" he thought to himself. "Oh well, she can't be more wonderful than Hermione."

At that moment, Draco stood up and grabbed one of the flat rocks. He flung it out into the lake, causing it to skip six times, making soft ripples. He then picked up another one and threw it. This rock skipped seven times.

"How do you do that?" a curious voice said from behind Draco. He turned around. Hermione had left the shade of the tree and was now holding one of the smooth, flat rocks in her head.

Draco himself picked up another rock, and beckoned Hermione closer to the water's edge. Hermione timidly step towards him, as if a rock would attack her if she stepped too hard.

"First," Draco began, "you hold the rock on top of your four fingers and then hold it in place with your thumb."

Hermione followed his instructions, so Draco continued, "Then, bend your wrist towards you."

Hermione did what Draco told her. "Flick you wrist, don't even think about the rock. It will do its own job."

Hermione did as she was told, but the rock just landed with a loud thunk only a few feet away. Draco's however soared gracefully and created six beautiful ripples, each exactly the same.

"Try again," Draco urged, "but this time, bend your knees a little bit so you are more even with the water. That may help."

Hermione nodded as she picked up another rock. She bent her knees a little bit and flicked her wrist. This time, she was more successful. The rock went farther and made two ripples.

Draco smiled at Hermione, "That was good. In no time you'll send them that whole way across the lake."

"Thanks," Hermione said, retreating back to the shade of the oak tree. She wiped sweat off of her forehead with her sleeve as she sat down.

Draco sat down next to her, a little close than last time and put his arm around her waist. This time, Hermione didn't mind.

Draco looked over at Hermione, "You're beautiful." he said softly, as he leaned forward a little more.

Hermione blushed and leaned her head against his shoulder. Suddenly feeling very tired, Hermione closed her eyes and fell in a very relaxing sleep.

**A/N-I know that was a short chapter, but this is where I wanted to stop. I'll post the next chapter soon. Thanks for reviewing.**


	5. Malferret

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling

Chapter Five

"Hermione? HERMIONE!" shouted two angry voices, waking Hermione with a start. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Hermione stood up, alarmed, and walked out of the shade of the tree to see where the two voices were coming from. Draco stood up, rubbing his eyes sleepily, and walked up next to Hermione.

Two boys around Hermione's age were running towards her, one with red hair similar to the girl's hair that she had seen earlier, and the other with jet black hair and glasses. They were still yelling angrily until they were right in front of Hermione.

"What do you think you are doing?" the one with red hair asked. "You and Malferret have decided to become best friends have you? We've been looking for you everywhere and it turns out that you're with him!"

"W-who are y-you?" Hermione stammered, on the verge of tears. "I-I don't know w-who you are."

The boy with red hair just gaped at her. "What is the matter with you?"

Tears slid down Hermione's cheeks freely now. "Are you my b-boyfriend or s-something?"

Draco looked very disappointed when the boy with red hair's cheeks turned a shade of pink. The boy with black hair however, just looked confused.

"Hermione?" he said tentatively. "What happened?"

Hermione was no sobbing. "D-Draco and I-I lost our m-memories s-so we've b-been hanging out h-here all af-afternoon."

"Memory loss?" the boy said alarmed. "Can't Madam Pomfrey do something about it?"

"It's only tem-temporary." Hermione said, her tears starting to slow down.

"Hermione, we are you're friends, Harry," he pointed to himself, "and Ron," he gestured to the boy with red hair who no longer looked angry, but worried. "Umm, could we talk to you alone for a minute?"

Hermione nodded and followed the two boys about fifteen feet away from Draco. Before Harry or Ron could say anything she asked Ron, "Are you my boyfriend?"

"No," Ron said, almost wishing it wasn't true, "It was just weird seeing you with Malfoy."

"What's wrong with Draco?" Hermione demanded. "He's been nothing but nice to me all day. I even kind of like him."

"You wouldn't like him if he was acting like his true self." Ron said.

"He has been mean to you ever since you got to this school." Harry added, before Ron could lose his temper again.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, as if she wasn't sure who she should believe. Before she could say anything else, Ron began talking.

"Why don't you come back the common room with us, so we can keep an eye on you. Then we can go to dinner together."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't want to go. I want to stay with Draco. Besides, I'm not hungry."

"Trust me Hermione," Harry said. "When you get your memory back, you won't want to be with him."

Hermione didn't want to believe them. Draco just seemed too wonderful to her. She glanced back at the tree that she had spent most of the afternoon under with Draco. He was standing next to it with two very large other people, hands in his pockets, looking angry.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron, having made her decision. "I am going to stay with Draco. I don't care what you say."

With that, Hermione went running back towards Draco, who also had finished talking to the two people he was with. When she reached the shade of the tree she wrapped her arms around Draco.

He hugged her back and lead her back to the trunk of the tree. He sat down and Hermione followed suit.

"What happened with you?" Hermione asked Draco.

"I don't really know." he said. "They told me that I shouldn't be anywhere near you, but they didn't really say why. I didn't really understand them because you are so wonderful. They couldn't possibly be right."

Hermione smiled slightly. "It was basically the same case with me."

Draco was only half listening to what Hermione was saying. He was distracted by other thoughts boiling inside his head.

Hermione, seemed to having read his mind, "Neither of them were my boyfriend."

Draco's expression lightened, and he suddenly became much happier. "Do you want to take a walk around the lake?"

Hermione nodded and took Draco's hand as she stood up. Draco led her to the right side of the lake, closest to the castle.

The castle towered above them, with light in almost every window. The sun was starting to set along the western horizon, causing the castle to look more magical then it had in the afternoon sun.

By now they were halfway around the lake. Neither of them had really said much, as they were just enjoying the scenery. When they were almost back to their beloved oak tree, it was almost dark.

"We should probably go inside." Hermione suggested.

Draco nodded his head in agreement as they headed back to the wooden doors.

"Will you meet me tomorrow by these doors at nine o' clock?" Draco asked as they reached the front steps.

Hermione nodded and extended a hand out to pull open the front door. She wasn't quite ready to kiss Draco yet. Tomorrow would be a different day. Who knows what could happen.

**A/N-Okay, all finished with that chapter. You know what to do (HINT: REVIEW)! **


	6. Lost

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Six

As Hermione and Draco reached the middle of the dimly lit entrance hall, they realized that neither of them knew where to go.

"There's no use just standing here all night," Hermione said after at least five minutes had passed.

Draco nodded his head in agreement. "We should probably find someone to ask."

Hermione looked around as if someone would pop up from beneath the shadows to tell them were their dormitories were. The only help they got was a shabby cat with red eyes that came walking down the stairs.

"Like that will help us," Draco said sarcastically.

"Look's like we have a Slytherin and a Gryffindor out of bed. An unusual combination I might add, but you are still breaking the rules and will be punished." said a voice from the top of the steps. The cat had now walked up to him and was rubbing against his ankles.

Hermione was almost scared to see this man. He was almost as shabby looking as his cat, and the lantern he was holding gave him a very eerie appearance. He also had several teeth missing. To add to it all he was talking some nonsense about slither and Griffin.

Still too shocked by this man's appearance, Hermione couldn't find the courage to say one word. Fortunately for her, Draco took charge.

"We're lost." Draco said bravely.

The man at the top of the stairs simply smiled evilly. "A likely story."

"We really are lost." Draco answered.

"Perhaps we should take this matter up with Professor Snape. Maybe he'll find your story amusing." the man suggested, as he came down the stairs, the cat following closely at his heels.

He motioned to a dark hallway off to the left of the stairs and began heading in that direction. Hermione and Draco had no choice but to follow.

The corridor was very creepy. The only light present was being emitted from the man's lantern. As the hallway started to slope downward, the temperature dropped sufficiently. Hermione hoped that they were almost there because she was beginning to shiver.

Finally they reached a tall wooden door. The man knocked three times. A very angry voice answered. "Come in if you must."

The man opened the door wide and let Draco and Hermione through in front of him. He closed the door behind them and shut off his lantern.

There was a man sitting behind a desk surrounded by jars full of various foul and disgusting objects. The man had long greasy black hair, dark lifeless eyes, and a large crooked nose. He wore long black robes and a very unpleasant look on his face. Hermione only assumed that this was the Snape that the other man was talking about.

"Argus," Snape said, "Under what pretenses have you brought these two students to my office for. It is only five minutes past curfew, so in the time that it took you to bring them here, it passed curfew. Therefore when you found them it was perfectly legal for them to be out of their beds."

The man called Argus looked stumped. Obviously he had not realized that Draco and Hermione had really done nothing wrong. However he thought of something to explain his actions. "It was close enough to curfew. Besides they showed some cheek when I told them they were breaking their rules."

"Ah yes Argus," Snape said, his upper lip flaring. "And what did these two say to you exactly?"

"They claimed that they were lost." Argus said, as if this was ridiculous and that no one in the entire school ever got lost.

Snape's upper lip remained slightly raised. "Are you aware of who these two students are?"

Argus shook his head, "All I know is that they are a Gryffindor" he jabbed a finger at Hermione, "and a Slytherin." he jabbed the same finger at Draco.

"Anyone can see that." Snape said, referring to the patches on their robes, to which Hermione had just noticed. She looked down at hers. It was red and gold and had a roaring lion on it. She also stole a glance at Draco's. His was silver and green and had a serpent on it.

"While these two students, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger were in my potions class, they were accidentally exposed to a memory loss potion." Snape said. Hermione relaxed her shoulders. At least he knew why they were out of bed.

"No punishment will be necessary." Snape continued. "Please escort Malfoy to the Slytherin common room and Ms. Granger to the Gryffindor common room. You know the passwords."

With that he waved his hand lazily towards the door and turned back to his work. Argus lit the lantern again and opened the door. Without being told Draco and Hermione filed out the door. Before shutting the door, Argus bent his head down to Snape, who was not paying attention, and closed the door.

The walk to Draco's common room was short and uneventful. When they reached it, it looked like just a stone wall, and Hermione was almost positive that Argus was off of his rocker.

However, her suspicions proved to be wrong because the man muttered a word that Hermione could not quite make out, and the wall suddenly turned into a doorway. It exposed a room consisting of only silver and green. Armchairs surrounded the fire in no apparent order.

Draco waved good-bye to Hermione and walked through the doorway. Before it closed he turned around and said, "See you at nine."

Hermione couldn't help but smile, though she was trying to make it seem to Argus as if nothing was going on between them. However, she was almost positive that she saw him roll his eyes.

Soon the were going back up the winding dark corridor. Hermione could tell they were getting close when the temperature started to rise. It was about ten minutes, seven flights of stairs, and twenty-four suits of armor later that they reached Hermione's dormitory.

Argus stopped in front of a portrait of a very large woman in a pink silk dress. Hermione could have sworn that it was the same woman that she had seen earlier dancing with the stick-skinny man.

Argus muttered another nonsense word that Hermione couldn't quite understand. This time instead of changing into a doorway, the portrait swung forward on hinges that Hermione could not see. It revealed a small portrait hole.

Before Hermione went inside she quickly observed the room. This one was much more cheerful than Draco's. It was a bright red and a dazzling gold. There was a much larger fire surrounded by squashier armchairs.

Their were only two people in the room when Hermione began to enter. One had red hair and the other had black hair. They were sitting by the fire, talking softly. It didn't register who they were until the portrait had already slammed shut behind her. They were probably the two people that Hermione wanted to avoid most.


	7. The Gossip Queen

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Seven

Harry and Ron didn't notice Hermione was there until she was halfway up one of the staircases, and one cranky step groaned in complaint. Both of the boys turned their heads quickly in Hermione's direction.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione glared daggers at Ron, even though the only thing he ever tried to do was help.. He looked back at her, obviously deeply offended, and turned back to the fire.

"Come on Hermione. The only thing we ever did was try to help. We care about you." Harry said reasonably

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "You guys are probably just jealous. Just because I have a boyfr- well, a guy I hang out with doesn't mean you can judge him."

"He lost his memory too, so of course he isn't going to be mean to you. He can't remember how he treated us before and who we are. He used to call you a name for a person who has dirty blood." Harry explained.

"You probably just made that up," Hermione insisted. "Having dirty blood, that's ridiculous."

"Fine," Ron said. "Tell the real Draco that after he remembers who you are."

Harry gave a stern look to Ron, and he lowered his voice so Hermione couldn't hear him. "You're not helping."

Hermione didn't see this as an insult as Harry had. She saw it as a challenge. "Draco will still like me no matter what."

"What if that's not the problem?" Ron retorted. "What if you don't like him?"

"That couldn't happen," Hermione shot back. "He's too wonderful."

With that Hermione began her way back up the steps, not wanting to look back at her two supposed friends.

"That's the boys' dormitory." Ron said, almost amused.

Hermione looking almost angrier than before, headed back down that stairs, and crossed over to the other side of the common room. She wouldn't let herself look at Ron, who was obviously enjoying this.

When Hermione pulled open the girls' dormitory door, she saw a small group of girls all on one bed, whispering excitedly. When the realized Hermione was there, one of the girls let out a shriek. Hermione softly closed the door behind her and tried to ignore the gossiping girls already in the room.

However she was not going to escape this one. The girl who had shrieked, rushed over to Hermione and dragged her towards the bed.

"I can't believe you got to hang out with Draco all day!" the girl exclaimed, obviously forgetting that Hermione had no idea who she was.

Hermione just stared at the group, not knowing what to say. Then the girl who had dragged Hermione into this unwanted situation slapped herself on her forehead.

"How could I be so stupid?" the girl said, catching on to Hermione's confusion. "I'm Lavender, and this is Parvati, our gossip queen. She gets us everything we need to know about anyone." Lavender then introduced the other people in the group before turning back to Hermione.

"So," she said eagerly. "how was it? Was Draco even dreamier than he seems to be? Give us all the details!"

Hermione actually felt relieved to be surrounded by a group of people who actually approved of Draco. So, she joined them sitting on the bed and told them every detail she could remember.

When Hermione was partway through her story, Parvati interrupted with a question of her own. Obviously the gossip queen didn't know everything.

"Did you kiss him?" Parvati said loudly, in an almost shouting voice.

Hermione shook her head. "Almost. I turned away though."

Lavender looked appalled by this. "Why would you turn away from Draco Malfoy. He has to be the best looking guy in this school. Practically every girl would just die if he said their name!"

"At the time I wasn't sure if I had a boyfriend," Hermione said honestly. "Besides, I had just met him."

Lavender confused. She couldn't comprehend not wanting to kiss someone who wanted to kiss you. She pondered on it for a few moments while the conversation continued..

Another girl began asking Hermione a question when Hermione looked at the clock on the wall. It was already eleven. Before the girl could even get to the middle of her sentence, Hermione jumped off of the bed and interrupted her.

"I have to go to bed!" Hermione said.

The girls just gave her questioning looks. Lavender, however, had found something else to ponder on. Why would anyone ever have to sleep?

"I'm meeting Draco in the morning," Hermione explained, "and I don't want to bed late."

With that being said, the girls let out another shriek of excitement.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Parvati asked. "Then we could have planned how we were going to do your hair and make-up!"

Lavender, fresh out of her pondering state, said "I'll even let you borrow some of mine. This is going to be so much fun!"

"Don't you guys have classes in the morning?" Hermione asked.

"We're girls." Lavender said, genuinely not understanding that Hermione said 'guys' as a general term. She began pondering on her third dilemma of the evening.

Parvati ignored Lavender and turned towards Hermione. "We'll get up early to help you, then all go to breakfast. Are you going to sit with him?"

Hermione shook her head. "We planned on meeting in the entrance hall at nine o'clock."

Lavender let out a small "awwwwww" before Parvati continued talking again.

"Lights out everyone!" she said, not in the least bit sounding bossy. "We've got work to do in the morning."

The girls scrambled back to their own beds. The one that was left over was the one that Hermione assumed was her's.

Hermione quickly changed into her pajama's and fell onto the sheets of her comfy four-poster bed. Despite the thoughts about Draco churning through her head, she had no problem falling asleep.

**A/N–Wow. I never expected to get so many reviews! So thanks to all the kind people who did. More reviews Faster update** **(hint). Thanks again!**


	8. Mirror Messages

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Eight

Hermione woke up abruptly as her ringing alarm clock pierced into the silence. She lazily reached an arm over to it and slapped it off. The bright green letters screamed 8:00. Hermione pulled herself out of bed and trudged over to her dresser.

Hermione rummaged around her dresser and grabbed a clean outfit, a towel, and her heavy shower bag. She pulled her hair out of the messy ponytail she had put in before she went to sleep and headed towards the bathroom.

The bathroom was still empty because the other girls we still in bed. The tile floor felt freezing on her feet, and she shivered slightly. Hermione headed to the nearest shower stall. When she got there, she latched the wooden door behind her.

Hermione quickly undressed, and making sure her clothes were in a position where they wouldn't get wet, she started her water. The water was freezing cold so Hermione jumped out of the way and adjusted the nozzle. When it reached a comfortably warm temperature, she stepped back in.

It wasn't until she was shampooing her hair, that she realized something. She was meeting Draco today, and she had completely forgotten. Having remembered this, she sped her shower up considerably.

Hot steam was in the air all around her. Just before Hermione turned her water off, she could have sworn she heard someone enter the bathroom. After a few moments, the person left.

Hermione stepped out of the shower stall and into the attached changing room. She dried off quickly then put on her school things. When she was fully dressed, and her hair was wrapped neatly up in a towel she pulled open the wooden door that separated the shower from the rest of the bathroom.

Hermione soon found out why the person had entered and exited the bathroom so quickly. On the huge bathroom mirror someone had written H and D with a heart around it in the condensation that settled on the mirror.

Hermione smiled happily. She didn't mind this mysterious message from an unknown person. Hermione quickly worked the tangles out of her bushy brown hair and brushed her teeth. After she was all done with the necessities, she carried her toiletries and towel out into the bedroom.

"Finally!" came a shout when Hermione pushed open the door. It was a surprise the voice hadn't awaken all of the sleeping people in the room. "I've been waiting for you to get you ready."

Hermione realized the voice was Lavender's. Lavender was standing behind her vanity with a look of sheer excitement on her face. A huge purple make-up box was sitting, opened, on top of the vanity, almost taking up all of the counter-top space.

Hermione almost regretted that she gave Lavender permission to do her make-up the previous night. If she had known what Lavender had in her make-up kit she never would have agreed. What made Hermione even more nervous was that Lavender was holding a huge eyeliner pencil. Which Hermione definitely did not want to wear.

"Are you going to wear that?" Lavender asked in a snooty tone, before Hermione could raise suspicion about the eyeliner pencil.

Hermione nodded her head with an expression on her face that read what-else-would-I-wear?

"You shouldn't wear your uniform. After all, you won't be in class," Lavender said. "Why don't you wear something that you might look good in."

Hermione just absorbed the insult and tried to keep inside all of the things she wished to say back to Lavender. She contained herself and simply said, "Actually, I changed my mind. I want to do my own make-up."

By saying that, Hermione had given Lavender the worst insult possible. No one ever refused when Lavender offered to do their make-up. Hermione haughtily stood up from the vanity chair, grabbed her belongings, and headed back into the bathroom.

Most of the steam was now off of the mirror and the H and D inside of the heart was gone. Hermione could see her reflection clearly now. She didn't even think she needed to wear a lot of make-up, so she simply put on a little eyeshadow and left it at that. Besides, she wanted to eat something before she met Draco.

Hermione headed back into the bedroom and dropped her things onto her bed. She quickly put on her Hogwarts robe, trying to avoid talking to anyone. Soon she headed towards the door. However, she did not accomplish her not-talk-to-anyone goal.

"Where you going Hermione?" came a sleepy voice that belonged to Parvati, who was just waking up.

"Breakfast," Hermione said simply, and exited the dormitory.

Fortunately for Hermione, Ron and Harry were not waiting for her in the common room. The only person in the room was a boy Hermione's age who was frantically chasing around a hopping toad, who seemed to be going faster than any normal toad could.

Hermione stopped at the bottom of the stairs and called out to the boy. "Do you want some help?"

"No, that's ok Hermione," he answered. "But thanks for offering. I don't want to keep you from anything."

"Are you sure?" Hermione persisted. It really looked like he could use some help.

The boy nodded his headed and took a great dive at the toad. Her tripped over the leg of a chair and ended up sprawled over the floor next to a pile of broomsticks that looked like they had been recently disturbed. Hermione wondered if he had already ran into them.

The boy smiled weakly at Hermione before continuing his pursuit. When Hermione remained standing in the same spot, he motioned towards the portrait hole.

"Really Hermione, don't worry about it. I don't want to keep you from anything," he said politely.

This time Hermione listened to him. As she pushed open the portrait hole there came another deafening crash that could only mean that the boy had made another dive at his escaping toad. Hermione cringed slightly before closing the portrait hole behind her.

Hermione quickly remembered the way she and Argus had come up here last night. It was exactly the opposite. Hermione only got turned around once. When this happened, she kindly asked one of the portraits where the Great Hall was and he steered her in the right direction.

When Hermione reached the entrance way, she glanced quickly at her watch. The hands pointed out the time of 8:50. That gave Hermione plenty of time to get something to eat and then meet Draco at 9:00.

Hermione followed a group of girls who were wearing the Gryffindor crest on their robes. Hermione assumed that if she followed them, she would end up in the right place where she was supposed to eat.

The girls headed to the furthest table from the doors and sat down. Hermione noticed that everyone else there was from Gryffindor, so she took a random seat by herself.

Hermione grabbed some toast and spread a little bit of marmalade on it before looking around the Great Hall. Their were a total of five tables. One of these tables was facing all of the other ones.

Most of the seats at this table were empty, but a few of them were inhabited. The only person that Hermione recognized was the greasy looking man with black hair and black eyes that was called Snape. Snape glared unpleasantly at everyone in the room. Hermione wondered if he ever smiled.

Hermione glanced at her watch again. This time it read three minutes until nine. Hermione quickly swallowed the rest of her toast and took another swig of juice. She didn't want to be late meeting Draco.

Hermione crossed the great hall without looking at anyone. When Hermione reached the entrance hall, there were only a small collection of people in it, including a tall, blonde haired boy who was smiling kindly at Hermione.

Hermione approached Draco. As she got nearer he held out a single red rose, thorn free, to Hermione.

"For you," he said, as Hermione took the vibrant flower.

Hermione didn't know what to say except thank you. Before she could think of something else to say, Draco took her arm in his.

"Come on," he said, leading her towards the wooden doors that had become so familiar to them the day before. "I have a surprise for you."

**A/N–Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed. I made this chapter longer, cause it took me more time to update. Also, thanks to all of the reviewers who pointed out that Draco's eyes were pale blue and not green. I don't even know why I put that. I guess green just sounded good in the context. lol. I'll update soon. Anyway, you know the drill (please review).**


	9. The Surprise

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling

Chapter Nine

Draco walked towards the large oak doors, Hermione following excitedly at his side. She hadn't expected Draco to give her a surprise.

"Cover your eyes." Draco said quietly. Hermione shut her eyes tightly, and put her hands over them. She knew she would peek if she didn't put her hands up.

Draco led Hermione by the elbow in the direction that she thought was the lake. She soon knew that her guess was right because she could feel the cool front from the lake washing over her body.

"Wait here." Draco said softly. Hermione felt him leave her said for a moment.

"Okay," Draco said returning to Hermione. "Open your eyes."

Hermione did as she was told. Draco was holding a long broomstick with a polished handle that resembled the ones Hermione had seen in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione didn't quite understand what Draco was getting at. "What-" she began, but then stopped herself when she saw Draco mount the broom. He clearly wanted to fly it.

Hermione hesitated. "I don't know about this."

"Come on," he said reassuringly. "Some kids were talking about it in the common room last night. Besides, I wouldn't let you fall."

Hermione stepped towards the broomstick, more confident by Draco's words. She swung her leg over one side and sat behind Draco, her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Ready?" Draco said, readjusting his position for takeoff.

"Ready." Hermione answered, though she wasn't quite sure she was.

Draco kicked off of the ground with his foot in one powerful motion. Hermione tightened her grip around Draco's waist, and tightly closed her eyes. Her hair flew wildly in all directions.

When it seemed that they were slowing down a little bit, Hermione opened her eyes. They were far above the grounds and had coasted away from the perimeter of the lake. The closest thing to them was a hut on the very edge of the forest.

Hermione actually enjoyed riding on the broomstick now that she had gotten used to it. Draco was confident with flying, which made her feel much safer. She wondered if he had tried it out before he met her this morning.

"Where do you want to fly to?" Draco asked from in front of Hermione.

"Wherever," Hermione answered. "As long as we can stay up here for awhile."

"You've got it." Draco said, before making a deep swoop to the left. Hermione felt her stomach drop, but she still enjoyed it. Draco made a shout into the wind and did a spin on the broomstick.

Hermione would normally have been scared, but she knew Draco would not let her fall. She trusted him. She even loosened her grip around Draco's waist.

"Let's go closer to the castle." Hermione suggested.

Draco nodded and steered the broom in that direction. "I wonder what the classes are like." Draco thought out loud as he headed towards a nearby window.

Draco flew right up to the window, so they could both look inside. Their was a teacher with her back to them. She suddenly turned herself into a cat and then back again.

Hermione's eyes widened. She didn't know that they could do that. As Hermione was watching the teacher, she didn't notice two outraged pairs of eyes staring at her from the front row of desks. One had red hair and he was whispering angrily to the black-haired boy beside him. Draco continued on their flight before Hermione could notice the two boys staring at Draco and her.

Draco did a u-turn in the air and headed back towards the lake. The grounds were completely deserted. Draco did a very soft landing next to the infamous tree where they had spent almost the whole day yesterday.

Hermione pulled herself off of the broom, and Draco followed suit. He set the broom down on the ground and took Hermione's hand. He led her closer to the lake, and turned to face her, taking her other hand in his.

"I don't want this day to end." Draco said, leaner closer to Hermione.

Hermione didn't respond, but she figured Draco got her reply when she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She kissed him deeply, and he kissed back. When Hermione finally pulled away, Draco was smiling.

"Damn," he said softly, the smile never leaving his face.

Hermione just laughed lightly and kissed him again. Hermione never wanted this moment to end, but it had to.

This time Draco pulled away first. "What about a picnic for lunch."

Hermione smiled, "That would be nice." Her stomach was already growling. Time just flew by when she was with Draco.

"Wait here," he said. "I'll get us some food."

Hermione nodded. As Draco walked back up to the castle she looked at her watch. It was already noon. Of course, Hermione failed to remember that her potions class was at 12:45, and that the accident had occurred at one o'clock.

**A/N-----I thought I would be mean and throw a cliffhanger here, so I did. Anyways, I don't like making my chapters too long cause I think it is annoying sitting in front of a computer and reading one chapter for three hours. Please read and review and I'll post another chapter soon, (actually I'll probably post it today, because I'm going to start writing it after I post this one).**


	10. One O'Clock Strikes

Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter characters (everyone knows that) lol

Chapter Ten

As Hermione waited for Draco by the lake, she skipped some of the flat rocks. She actually managed to skip one of the rocks so it made four ripples.

Draco came back about fifteen minutes later with the picnic basket and a blanket. When he reached Hermione, he laid the blanket on the ground and put the basket on top of it.

Draco motioned Hermione over and opened the basket. "Turkey or ham sandwich?" Draco asked.

"Surprise me." Hermione answered.

"I don't know," Draco said playfully. "Can you handle two surprises in one day?"

"I better not risk it," Hermione answered, jokingly. "I'll have the turkey."

Draco handed her the sandwich, and began to bite into his own.

"What did you think of the flying?" Draco asked, right when Hermione took a bite.

Hermione tried to quickly swallow the piece of sandwich that she had in her mouth. There was an awkward silence between them as Hermione chewed her food. Draco just laughed as he watched her eat.

"It was surprising." Hermione said, only half joking, after she had finished her bite.

Draco just laughed again. "What do you mean surprising?"

"It wasn't what I thought it would be." Hermione answered. "Just like with you."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, really not understanding what she was saying.

"When I met you, I thought you would be fun." Hermione said.

"So, I'm not fun?" Draco said, confused.

"Nope," Hermione answered. "You're better than fun."

"Better than fun?" Draco asked. "I didn't know that was possible."

"Well," Hermione began, "Since I thought you were going to be fun, and then you were better than what I thought you would be, you're better than fine."

"Sure." Draco said, as Hermione let out a small laugh.

"It makes sense to me." Hermione said indigently.

"That's all that matters then." Draco said, leaner closer to Hermione for the second time that day.

Hermione leaned in and kissed him. When they were in the middle of their kiss, Hermione's watch struck one o'clock.

Suddenly, thousands of memories flooded back into Hermione's head. She pulled away from Draco and abruptly stood up.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Malfoy!" Hermione said angrily, pushing aside everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours.

"What do you mean, what am I doing." Malfoy shouted back, standing up in the process. "Like I would really kiss a filthy mudblood."

Hermione stared loathsomely at Malfoy and reached into the pocket were she kept her wand. It wasn't there. This morning she hadn't even bothered to put it back into her pocket. Instead, she picked up the picnic basket, and threw it at Malfoy. Then she ran.

Malfoy, who obviously didn't forget his wand, raced after her. He was shouting random hexes, some of which just missed Hermione.

Hermione ran in a zig-zagged line all the way back to the castle, giving Malfoy less of a chance to hit her.

When Hermione reached the front doors, she threw them open, then quickly slammed then behind. Hopefully they would slow Malfoy down.

To Hermione's dismay, there was no one in the hallways. She hoped that someone had left a wand lying around, but Hermione had no such luck. She bolted up the stairs.

As she reached the middle of the steps, Malfoy burst through the front door. Hermione didn't need to turn around to know it was him. She felt a hex burn past her left ear and singe some strands of her hair.

Hermione kept running, trying to remember the quickest way back to Gryffindor tower. No short cuts revealed themselves. If only she had paid more attention to when Harry and Ron talked about the various castle shortcuts. There was no point in dwelling on that now.

Hermione gasped for air as she continued to run. Her lungs were screaming in pain as she picked up her pace, trying to lose Malfoy among the castle corridors. However, he was right behind her. Another hex just barely missed Hermione, and caused a suit of armor to explode. Several portraits shouted out at them.

Hermione ignored the portraits and continued running. She needed to get to the Gryffindor common room, and fast. As Hermione took a right at the next corridor, a hex shot past her and blasted some stones off of the wall. One of them hit her in the head, causing her to bleed.

Malfoy was gaining on Hermione. She tried to go even faster put her legs and her lungs were screaming in protest. As Hermione took the next turn, the portrait of the fat lady came into sight. Hermione bolted up to it, and shouted the password.

The fat lady just looked at Hermione. "Sorry, that's not the password."

Hermione couldn't believe it. She was getting hysterical, as blood continued to drip down her forehead "You've got to let me in!"

Malfoy was now rounding the corner, his wand raised, and a malicious look in his pale blue eyes. He aimed a hex right at Hermione's head but she ducked, and the hex smashed into the fat lady's portrait instead. There was a huge gaping hole in the canvas.

The fat lady screamed bloody murder and fled from the scene. Some of the after shock of the hex hit Hermione, and she fell backwards, her feet flying out in front of her.

Malfoy approached Hermione, his wand still raised. He pointed it straight at her heart.

"I'm gonna die." Hermione thought to herself. She would never see her parents, or Harry and Ron again.

Malfoy's voice interrupted her frantic thoughts, he stepped even closer to her. "I just wanted to see the look on your face."

Before Malfoy could say any curse two voices interrupted him.

"STUPEFY!"

Malfoy fell over, unconscious, his head causing a sharp thunk on the marble tile. Hermione whimpered quietly, and looked up her rescuers.

Harry and Ron were still rooted in the same spot, their wands raised, not really realizing what they had saved Hermione from. They soon realized that Malfoy was going to stay down, so they rushed over to Hermione.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked worriedly.

"I think so," Hermione answered, still not having all of her breath back. "How did you guys know?"

"We were watching the Marauder's Map." Harry answered, slightly waving the map from the grip of his left hand. "We knew you would come around at one o'clock. Right when we saw Malfoy chasing you, we just bolted out of Charms without saying anything to Flitwick"

"You guys shouldn't have come help me." Hermione said. "I was a jerk to you."

Ron helped Hermione onto her feet, but didn't say anything. Neither did Harry. They just didn't know how to respond.

"But thanks anyway," Hermione said. "Even if you didn't think I deserved the help."

"Of course you deserved it." Ron replied. "We weren't just going to stand by and watch Malfoy harm you. We wouldn't have been very good friends for it."

"Well, I wasn't a very good friend to you two." Hermione said, feeling ashamed of herself.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said. "You didn't know what you were saying."

"You guys tried to explain-" Hermione began, but Harry interrupted her.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said. Ron got a handkerchief out of his pocket and started to dab the blood of Hermione's forehead. "We've go to get you to the Hospital Wing."

Hermione nodded in agreement. Harry and Ron each grabbed one of her arms and began to help her along the hallway.

"You guys don't have to help me that much. I won't fall over and die if you let go," Hermione said, laughing. "It's just my head."

Despite this comment, Harry and Ron continued to help her along to the Hospital Wing.

It was at this moment that Hermione wondered what she had ever seen in Malfoy. She almost hated herself for it. As the trio continued down the hallway, Hermione realized something else.

"Hey guys." Hermione said, getting the attention of both of the boys on either side of her.

"Hey what?" Harry and Ron asked.

"I love you two." Hermione said simply.

THE END!

**A/N- Well, that is the end of this story. Please tell me what you think by reviewing. I know this isn't how a lot of you wanted the story to end, so I'm sorry. This ending does do J.K. Rowling more justice than having Hermione and Draco stay together. Anyways, thanks for reading my story!**

**PS- When Hermione said "I love you two," she meant just as friends. I wanted to make that clear among readers.**


End file.
